Learning Curves
by sodapopritalin
Summary: Audrey Collins becomes the newest member of the NXT family, her budding journalism skills being put to the test as their rookie backstage reporter. Audrey learns quickly, unafraid of the challenges she comes across. What happens, though, when one of the biggest names on the roster wants to be exclusive with her?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUDREY**_ took a deep breath, rocking on her heels before she knocked on the office door. She wasn't sure what she was doing there of all places in the world. At twenty six, she'd never done something so out of the box.

_"Come in."_ His voice was much more relaxed, calmer than what she'd heard before. Turning the knob slowly, she stepped timidly into the bright white office, covered in framed promotional posters of upcoming and past events. Audrey noticed the small wooden frames on the desk, showing his family; his wife and three young daughters, even the huge family dog.

"You must be Audrey. I'm sorry, your last name escaped me." he laughed embarrassedly, rubbing his buzzed blonde hair.

"_Collins_. Audrey _Collins_, Mr.-"

"Everyone around here tends to just call me Hunter. It's easier that way." It was Audrey's turn to flush, smiling nervously. Of course they did. This was the land of stage names. This was the place where trampoline dreams became hard mat reality. This was **NXT**, the developmental league of WWE, and Audrey Collins was about to become it's newest recruit.

It had all been a blur. She was supposed to be interviewing Stephanie McMahon for the local newspaper she had been working for, an episode of Monday Night RAW being the first event in the city's brand new state of the art venue. Audrey had been immediately enamored with the confidence the "_Billion Dollar Princess"_ exuded, being able to show off without showing out. In jeans and a Patriots tee, Stephanie McMahon looked like she could still own the world.

It never occurred to Audrey that Stephanie would be just as struck by her. She'd never considered herself anything noticeable. A smidge over five feet tall, dark brown hair tumbled across her shoulders, held back that day by a slouchy black beanie. Big green eyes looked up from under her bangs, grinning sheepishly as Stephanie praised her over coffee.

"You know, we've been looking for a new reporter for our developmental show. Renee's been busy with a lot of other things, and we'd like to have a pair of reporters, someone to work with Devin." Audrey barely knew who those women were, mentally laughing at the quick thought of herself in actual wrestling gear, before responding.

"Never actually thought about being in front of the camera like that." Stephanie pulled a card out of her purse, sliding it across the table as she stood to leave.

"You should."

That conversation stuck with her for a week, needling her brain while she finished up the article. Hitting send that Friday afternoon, something in her gut told her it would be the last article she wrote for them.

Two weeks had passed, many phone interviews, and a week long trip planned to Orlando, leading right to this moment. Stephanie's husband was a lot less intimidating, even in a suit and tie. There was something about him, Audrey felt comfortable, felt safe around. Sitting down, Hunter folded his hands over what she was assuming was her new contract.

"As you know, NXT is where dreams begin, or in your case, continue and thrive. When Stephanie called me that afternoon and said she'd been blown away by a small town newspaper reporter, I wasn't so sure. It was **you** that changed my mind, Audrey. You are charming, smart, witty, clever..ah, look at me, sounding more like I'm asking you out instead of offering you a job." Hunter rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat, pushing the contract towards Audrey.

"I can't promise every day will be the best day ever. This_ is_ a learning facility, and there will be bumps in the road." She nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. They believed in her, but did she believe in herself?

"You'll be a backstage reporter, along with Devin Taylor. We did tweak your name a bit. How would you feel about using your middle name as your last name?" Audrey raised an eyebrow at Hunter's question. She didn't mind her middle name at all, but how did he know it? He barely remembered her _actual_ last name to begin with.

"Funny, the things you find out about people on the internet." Hunter replied, seeing the questioning look in her eyes.

"Audrey Quinn. Sounds a lot like Harley Quinn, but no Joker." she smirked, grazing her fingers across the bright white pages.

"There's plenty of those around here, don't worry about that."

"I can deal with being a Quinn instead of a Collins. Anything else I need to know?" she asked, taking the black pen from Hunter like it was a prized trophy instead of just a writing utensil.

"Be careful. There's a lot of huge personalities out there. Some have dreamed about being here their whole lives. Others think we're just a stepping stone, and they're the biggest dogs on the block. They have no idea, they're barely chihuahuas. Choose your friends wisely."

Audrey signed her name, watching the ink soak into the paper, shaking Hunter's hand. She was officially Audrey Quinn, NXT reporter.


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters are shorter than I'm used to, but I don't have this story planned out like I usually have my others. Bear with me, things should get better. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**HUNTER** had been right, backstage wasn't exactly all sunshine and roses. Audrey had done her best to stick to the wall as she walked down the halls, looking for the few familiar faces she'd met since signing her contract. She and Devin had become fast friends, the reporters just a few months apart in age. They shared a dressing room that evening, Audrey choosing to stay in jeans and a black sweater with little skulls all over it. She wasn't going to be on air that night anyways, spending a few episodes shadowing her new partner. While Devin got ready, Audrey decided to head out into the halls and investigate her surroundings.

Walking around, Audrey had never seen so many people looked so focused, many looking like they were getting ready for war, not for an entertainment show. Her stomach grumbled in protest of her skipping breakfast that morning, obviously aware of the craft services table ahead of her, catching scents of fresh oranges. She stopped suddenly though, just feet from her destination, growing shy at the sight of the trio standing just to the side of the table.

She may have been the same size as the woman in front of her, but there was no doubt the one in the bright blue tutu could back flip her over the table in an instant. Her platinum blonde hair curled just so at the bottom, showing off the hues of blue her ends had been dyed to. Her ring gear was blue as well, turning her into the love child of TinkerBell and Elsa from Frozen. Every time she moved, she sparkled, a stark contrast to the two males she was talking to.

On her left, he was the badboy GQ model. He was a foot taller than TinkerBell, his hair shaved on the side, slicked back on the top. His eyes were electric, dangerous, and hypnotic. Tattoos were visible on almost every inch of exposed flesh, her mind wandering to just how many more lie underneath his crisp suit. He looked to be annoyed with TinkerBell being so close to he and his friend, but to Audrey, she could sense that he may not mind her as much as he was putting on.

It was the third member of their trio that made Audrey's cheeks warm temporarily. His size and dark clothing screamed danger, shouted sheer force. There was something in his face, in those big brown eyes, in the slight curl to his messy, damp dark hair that made him seem approachable. He was a few inches taller than the other guy, pushing seven feet easily. Audrey stepped out of the shadows, grabbing one of the oranges and a bottle of water, gulping internally when TinkerBell noticed her.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" her smile seemed genuine enough, her small hand warm as she offered it up for Audrey to shake.

"Yeah. First week on the job. I'm Audrey Quinn, newest backstage reporter."

"I heard about you! I'm Alexa Bliss, and this is Corey Graves, and Baron Corbin." Corey nodded in her direction, a wicked grin on his face, Baron waved just a little, a small upturn in his lips. Alexa scooted to the side, _Corey's side_, Audrey noted in her mind, giving her a spot between herself and Baron.

"Another small fry around here. _Where_ are you all _coming_ from?" Corey laughed, barely dodging a nudging elbow to the gut from the pint sized Diva.

"I don't know about Alexa, but I guess I prove not everything's bigger in Texas." Audrey got what she wanted out of that comment, a laugh long enough to break the ice for good, the awkwardness fading away. She could feel Baron's eyes on her from time to time, unsure about the way it made her feel. Corey was the first to leave, the wrestler turned commentator hurrying to his spot on the panel. Alexa left not long after, her match being first. Audrey turned a little, throwing her orange peel and now empty water bottle in the trash behind her, spinning around to catch Baron's brown eyes checking her out, a light pink staining his own cheeks.

"I uh, I better get back. I'm supposed to be shadowing Devin." Baron nodded, the biggest smile she'd seen on him yet as he waved goodbye.

"I'm pretty sure I'll see you around, Audrey." she grinned, waving back before walking away, resisting the urge to skip back to her room. She felt good about the acquaintances she'd made that evening, and her heart really hoped Baron was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised a longer chapter, didn't I? Thanks for all the reviews/follows/reads!**

* * *

**TRANSITIONING** from a pen and paper kind of journalist to a camera ready reporter journalist was harder than Audrey had originally planned on it being. She wondered what the fans really thought of her, though she heeded Hunter's warning, staying off social media for as long as she could. Nothing correlated more to career suicide than trying to please everyone, especially those who were meaner behind a keyboard than they could ever be face to face. Sometimes t felt like her life was starting over completely. New name, new state, new job, new Audrey. Now she just had to decide whether that scared or excited her.

Her first month with NXT had been good, Audrey making friends fast. Bayley was always available for a hug, Becky had some of the best taste in music, and Finn told the best stories. Not everyone was so nice though. Carmella cared more about her appearance than a friendship. Kevin Owens would run down any_one_ or any_thing_ in his path. CJ Parker needed to learn to respect_ her_ environment and keep out of her face. The four she met her very first week had become her closest friends though. Alexa and Devin were over her apartment regularly, her phone filled with pictures from their girls nights. Corey was like a big brother to her, picking on her one moment, chiding her the next. He was surprised how quickly she put her faith in him, letting him pierce her cartilage one evening at his house. Corey secretly suspected it had something to do with who so valiantly offered to hold her hand. Baron put on a good front for the rest of NXT, but he turned into a big softie when it came to Audrey Quinn. He laughed when she and Alexa got tipsy and she put on his vest, something he would never let anyone else get away with. He took her out on his motorcycle, even to dinner one night, making good on a bet he lost on a football game.

Any other Sunday afternoon, Audrey would be lounging in a pair of sweats, barely dragging around after waking up around eleven. But this wasn't any Sunday afternoon. It was her first opportunity to join the rest of the NXT gang backstage at one of the main roster's pay per views. This certain Sunday afternoon found her standing in the doorway of her room, staring at her bed, which was covered in about half her closet. Audrey had no clue what to wear. Everything she found was either too flashy or too simple. Trying too hard, or not trying at all. She'd almost given up when she heard a knock downstairs, almost forgetting Alexa had offered to come over and help with her makeup.

Of course, the resident sparkle fairy looked perfect in a sky blue blouse with a peplum, paired with dark wash jeans and boots.

"Tell me that's **not** what you're wearing." Audrey rolled her eyes at the blonde, reminding herself she was kidding. Unable to figure out what to wear, Audrey was still in her pajamas, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Yeah, just need to find my slippers. _Alexa,_ I don't know what to wear!" Audrey whined, Alexa following her into her bedroom, laughing a little at the chaos.

"We're just going to be backstage, silly, who are you trying to impress?" Waggling her eyebrows over her humongous blue eyes, Alexa started rifling through the pile of clothes, hanging up what she didn't deem appropriate for the night.

"_Everyone_. _No one_. This is a big night for me."

"Don't have to tell me. My first pay per view, I got to be involved in Triple H's entrance. Try doing that and then talk to me about an outfit crisis."

"Yikes." Audrey grimaced, grabbing the pair of black bootcut jeans Alexa thrust in her face.

"These, with those black boots you wore last week. Yeah. And this purple top looks good with your hair color. Baron will love it."

"_Who?_ _What_?" Audrey froze on her way to the bathroom to change.

"It's obvious, Aud. The '_Lone Wolf'_ has you in his sights."

"Does not." Audrey called from the other side of the bathroom door, glad Alexa couldn't see the questioning look on her face as she responded.

"Does too. Corey sees it too." Alexa replied, bouncing a little on Audrey's bed.

"Oh my God. Please do not tell me that you two lovebirds sit around talking about my love life." she groaned, opening the door, glaring at Alexa as she entered the bathroom.

"We're **not** lovebirds." Alexa retorted, scrunching her nose, hopping up on the sink.

"Don't like it when the shoe is on the other foot, now do you." Audrey winked, Alexa sticking out her tongue in disapproval.

"Shut up before I poke you in the eye with this mascara."

**XxX**

As much as she tried to shake it from memory, Alexa's teasing still weighed on Audrey's mind, smoothing the hem of her blouse walking into the backstage area that evening. A few faces were familiar, those that had visited the Developmental Center the last time the roster was near Winter Park. Some were nice, politely saying hello, making small talk with the rookies before shuffling off for last minute workouts or whatever they needed to do. Alexa spotted Corey talking to three that Audrey had barely learned about the week before. NXT alum, all three, one being the very first NXT champion. It struck her odd that they were standing together, given the history lesson she'd been given, but soon enough still found herself in front of the former Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

Audrey tried not to curl into her usual shy shell, but it was hard, standing mere feet away from three of the biggest names on the main roster, not to mention the way they seemed to be looking at her. Roman's look mirrored something Corey would give her, big brother like. A role he was used to playing, if she remembered her studies right. Seth saw her like a challenge, wanting to know if she could keep up, or was she just a pretty face. It was Dean that unsettled her the most. They way he licked his lips, rubbing at the stubble on his cheek, or the way his blue eyes trained on her like she was some kind of _conquest_ that made Audrey want to hide.

"Well, this looks like a party." His voice settled her nerves, the quaking in her belly that she didn't even realize had started. Looking over her shoulder, Baron was walking up, in jeans and a black button front shirt, his hair slicked back as usual, that same small smile on his face. Audrey leaned back into him, letting Baron loosely put his arm around her.

"Bout time, Corbin."

"Shut it, Quinn." he quipped, tickling her side briefly before letting her go. Corey seemed to be busy having a silent conversation with Baron over her head, but Audrey was more interested in the way Dean sucked his teeth, suddenly becoming very stand offish. His eyes darted from his brothers to Corey, a brief glance to Baron, before sparing one last look at Audrey and stalking away. Roman and Seth said their goodbyes not long after, most likely trying to catch up with the 'lunatic fringe'.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Audrey asked Corey, the foursome tightening their little circle.

"Nah. Dean just flirts with all the new girls. He didn't appreciate you being off limits." Corey replied, straightening the cuffs of his suit jacket, glancing up at Baron, who's own look rode a fine line between calm and anger. Audrey on the other hand, was about to boil over in frustration.

"_Off limits_?"

"Dean isn't exactly boyfriend of the year material. I'd be here for months reading off the list of girls he's played like fiddles, until he gets tired of them and moves on."

"So you played interference for me?"

"Just looking out for you, doll. That's all. I'll see you guys later." Corey winked at Audrey before dashing off to join Renee and the others for the pre-show panel. Audrey glared at his retreating form, frustration seeping from every pore. Alexa tried to console her, but Audrey pulled away, running down the hall in the opposite direction. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she needed to get away. Rounding a few corners, she felt she had put enough distance between them, stopping to lean against the wall, dabbing at her eyes with her thumb.

"There you are." He sounded out of breath, and relieved at the same time, but Audrey wasn't ready to give him the satisfaction of talking her down just yet. Turning to walk away again, she was stopped suddenly by Baron's muscular arm, palm flat against the wall, trapping her.

"Talk to me. Please?" Her green eyes searched his, never hearing him sound quite so...almost...desperate. Running her fingers through her hair, Audrey looked down at the floor.

"I'm a big girl, Baron. A grown up. Old enough to make decisions for myself. Where in the blue hell does _Corey, **do you**_, get off doing shit like that?" her voice trembled just a bit, not trusting herself to look back up at him. Baron placed his other hand on her shoulder, sighing in relief when Audrey didn't shrug it off.

"You don't know Ambrose like we do. I've watched too many women get tied up with him. Guys shouldn't toy with a woman's heart like that. I wasn't about to watch you go down that same path, Audrey. You mean a lot to me, and I wouldn't be able to stand by and watch him hurt you." Audrey knew he was right in what he was saying, but her stubborn pride was keeping her from relenting. Baron moved his hand from her shoulder to cup her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him.

"You deserve better than that lunatic, Audrey."

"How do you know that, Baron. You've only known me for a month. What makes me so special." Baron read right past the tone she was giving him, knowing she was feeling low. The confident, bubbly Audrey on the outside was insecure, awkward, and right now needed someone, _needed him_ to lift her spirits.

"I could know you a minute and know you were special. Who's the first person waiting to congratulate me after a match? **You**. Who was the one that stayed up all night with Alexa when she felt like she wasn't good enough? **You**."

"Alright, alright..." Audrey muttered, sniffling.

"It's not alright. I wish you could see yourself the way we do, the way I do Audrey. You still mad?"

"No." she muttered, spinning her bracelet around her wrist. Baron let his arms fall, holding them open. Audrey smirked just a bit, rolling her eyes as she fell against his chest, smiling wider at the feeling of his arms enveloping her.

"Don't scare me like that, woman. I don't like you being angry with me."

"Sorry." she replied, relaxing, hugging him back.

"S'alright." he told her, letting go. "_Alexa_ on the other hand, is having a meltdown. Let's go." Crooking his arm, Audrey raised an eyebrow before linking her arm within his.

"What? It's not everyday a guy like me gets to escort the prettiest girl in the roster."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wrote this chapter. And deleted it. And rewrote it. And deleted it. And rewrote it. And then changed it. And then there was this. Be back soon!**

* * *

**CLOUDS** hung heavy in the Orlando sky, giving Audrey the perfect excuse to stay inside and finally finish unpacking the last few pesky boxes she'd yet to open since she moved in. The past two months had been so busy, dropping everything and moving halfway cross country would be nothing if not busy. Standing in the front room now, she figured it was due time to make her new place a home. Not even bothering to change out of her pajamas, Audrey settled down on the floor, tugging a box towards her and beginning to sift through it's contents.

Rain began to pelt on her windows just after lunchtime, the taps audible over her radio. She took her few houseplants, house warming gifts from members of the roster, outside, giving them some much needed attention. Though she wasn't exactly a fan of huge storms like these, the breeze was a welcomed change from the oppressing humidity they'd suffered through the past few days. Turning up the radio, she settled back on the floor, interested in the box of DVD's in front of her. Something loud startled her, figuring it was a clap of thunder until she heard it again. Something was someone banging fervently at her door. Cautiously opening the door, she smiled in relief, seeing who was making all that noise.

"S'not funny. Can I come in, or are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me?"

"Someone's grumpy about getting a little wet." she teased, Baron giving her a stern look in return. He was more than a _"little"_ wet, his hair wavy, skin clammy, jeans and t-shirt clinging to him, his duffel bag carrying his usual workout clothes thankfully dry. Audrey hoped he wouldn't notice the pink staining her cheeks as she tried not to blatantly check him out while he walked into the bathroom to change. Ever since the night of the pay per view, their relationship had seemingly changed. Hugs lasted longer, more lingering touches, and everyone noticed how they never seemed too far away from each other for long. There was something about Baron. Something she tried horribly to hide from Alexa and Devin, who teased her mercilessly, arguing about who was going to get to be the bridesmaid at her wedding. He made her feel comfortable, safe, calm. Feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.

"How come you didn't answer your phone?"

"Didn't hear it. I was busy." she replied, Baron coming back in the room, now dressed in the gray shirt and black shorts she was used to seeing him in at the gym, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He sat on one side of the couch, Audrey tucking her legs underneath her on another cushion. As comfortable as he made her feel, there was still that funny feeling in her tummy every time he got this close. Somewhere along these past few months, the past few weeks especially, he'd stopped being Baron Corbin, NXT superstar, and let her into his life. He opened up to her about growing up in Kansas, his dreams of making it big in the NFL. They were becoming open books to each other, finally finding someone who wasn't only willing, but wanted to read them, and that made Audrey a little nervous.

"I can see that." he told her, looking at the piles of crinkled newspaper in the floor. Baron picked up a small stack of the DVD's she'd left on the table, sifting through the titles. Audrey grinned, liking the idea of a movie date...**not** a date...friends..._right?_

"You pick a movie, I'll make popcorn. You want a beer or a coke?"

"Beer sounds good." he called back, already kneeling in front of the TV, popping in a disc.

**XxX**

Thunder boomed outside, rattling the windows, startling Audrey awake. Blinking her eyes in confusion, she looked around her living room. It was starting to get dark, save the eerie glow of the TV in the corner, the credits rolling across the screen. Rubbing a little at her face, she became aware of where she was, tucked tightly against Baron's chest. His brown eyes were warm, the light of the TV making his face visible in the dark.

"Good nap?" he smiled softly, tucking her hair away from her face. She never remembered falling asleep.

"Missed the ending, but it was kind of predictable anyways." Nothing was said about the fact neither of them were bothering to move.

"What were you doing out in the rain today anyways?" Baron sighed, fingers tracing across her arm.

"I needed to think. To calm down."

"About what?"

"Bull." Her eyebrows raised in a knowing look. Bull Dempsey had been a thorn in Baron's side lately. Both of them were undefeated in NXT, but the mountaintop was a cramped place, one of them was about to get shoved off. Dempsey had been playing mind games with Baron the past few weeks, popping up in the audience, making sure he was noticed during Baron's match. He'd tried attacking him from behind during the last taping, Baron barely able to fend him off. General Manager William Regal had made the match for next week, Audrey hadn't thought about how Baron felt about it all.

Baron looked back at the television, the screen brightening as it returned to the menu screen, Audrey resting her head a little more comfortably against his chest, not missing the feeling of his arm tightening around her as he reached to the coffee table to retrieve the remote with his other. The silence wasn't awkward at all, the two of them lying in the dark watching Bob's Burgers. His shirt was soft underneath her fingers, his body heat keeping her warm in the rain cooled air. She could get used to this.

It was nearly ten when Baron decided it was time to head home. He'd cooked dinner, calling it a thank you for Audrey taking him in from the storm. She saw him to the door, the two of them talking about dragging the rest of the group down to the beach next weekend if the weather held out.

"Don't worry about him, Baron. You've got something he'll never have."

"What's that?"

"People looking up to him. He's admired because people are scared of him. People actually believe in you. I believe in you." Baron smiled, leaning down, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Audrey."

**XxX**

Tyler Breeze had called her an "_uggo_", and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to take that. Devin had curled her hair for her that evening, the first time she'd worn it that way. She felt a little girly that evening, in a pink and black plaid shirt, black leggings, and pink Doc Martens. Handing her microphone back to the camera man, she waited for Breeze to walk away before she headed off as well, wanting to try and snag a spot to watch Baron's match. It may not have been the main event, but a lot of people were eager to watch the two big dogs in NXT finally do a little more biting than barking. The audience was already split, chants of **"BULL! BULL!"** mixed with the calls of "**Baron's gonna kill you!**" Dempsey was already in gorilla, waiting for JoJo to call him down.

The Baron at her home a few days ago was not the Baron she saw stalk up just a few moments later. He merely nodded in her direction, maybe letting go a fraction of a smile before his face went cold again, sliding on his vest, the wolf on the back starting at her, hearing the engine rev, Baron stepping through the curtain.

"I'm sorry. Was that Baron, oh I don't know, smiling, before a match?" Bayley teased, wrapping her arms around Audrey's shoulders.

"I dunno. Maybe?"

"What is going on between you two?"

"Who says there's a thing?"

"There's definitely a thing. Baron Corbin doesn't smile before a match. He hardly ever smiles." Audrey would have begged to differ, but the bell rang, silencing her.

She had faith in Baron, but that didn't mean Bull Dempsey was going to be an easy foe to put down. Bull came out swinging, making Baron sway just a bit. The fight was back and forth, the uncertainty making her queasy.

_"Bull charges forward again, but what's this?! **OH MY GOD!** Baron catches him in the End Of Days, and this one's over! Baron Corbin standing tall over Bull Dempsey!"_ There was that tiny smile again as the referee raised his hand in victory, keeping him away from the still down Dempsey.

Coming back through the curtain, he thanked the few that congratulated him, finding Audrey leaning against the wall. He laughed at the squeal of surprise she gave as he picked her up, twirling her around..

"Told you. Looked good out there, Corbin." she told him when he set her down, suddenly hyper aware of her hands on his chest to steady herself. Baron moved them, only to take them within his own.

"We're gonna celebrate tonight." He kissed the top of her head before heading back to his room to take a shower, leaving Audrey standing there smiling like a fool. So they were moving slow. Who was she fooling. She was falling hard for Baron Corbin, and if she was right, he was falling for her too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I can delete this and change my mind, I decided to go ahead and post it. It wasn't my original idea for this chapter, but I liked it. I'm mixing a little AU with the actual NXT storylines, hope you don't mind. Thanks again for all the reads/reviews/follows!**

* * *

**ANONYMITY** was something Audrey had taken for granted most of her life. Her life had been unremarkable, nothing to stop the presses over. But that was the life of Audrey _Collins_, small town reporter, a life she left behind the day she signed her contract with NXT. Though she wasn't as well known as the big names on the roster like Adrian Neville or Charlotte, Audrey still found it odd when a random stranger would ask for a picture, excited to meet Audrey _Quinn,_ NXT backstage reporter.

Pulling into Full Sail that afternoon, the parking lot was already filling up, most of the fans in line for the afternoon's meet and greet. Walking inside, Audrey could barely see the table, everyone's shoulders and heads in the way. She was grateful for what little anonymity she still had that afternoon, blending in easily with the crowd, wearing a pair of jean short overalls over a plain white t-shirt. Hideo was supposed to be there if she remembered correctly, but he'd fallen ill over the weekend, Corey filling in for his spot next to Bayley, Alexa, and Baron. Audrey herself perched herself against the back wall, watching her friends interact with the fans. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, temporarily distracting her from people watching while she checked the text.

**[baron] don't think you're hiding back there.**

Not even looking up to see if he was looking back, she replied, her cheeks turning rosy.

**what are you talking about?**

Audrey waited for his response, listening to a couple of girls in the group in front of her fangirl over Graves, wondering how they'd react if they knew he only had eyes for the little blue fairy on his right. Another text came through, this one making her laugh.

**[baron] you look cute in overalls. bayley says get up here.**

Glancing up, Baron was looking back at her, eyebrow raised, waiting for her to make a move. Wiggling her way through the crowd, she did her best to make her way towards the table, Bayley grabbing her into a hug. Smiling sheepishly at the crowd, she realized just how unprepared she was for all those eyes to be focused on her. Baron slid her a marker, and with that first signature on a little girl's poster, Audrey felt a little more of her anonymity fleeting. Giving the little girl a high five, hearing her say thank you, she didn't mourn it as much as she thought she would.

**XxX**

Devin had the week off, leaving the locker room and the interviews all to Audrey. Looking over the list, it seemed like her night would be easy enough. Emma was returning, and she'd get to talk to her before her long awaited rematch with Carmella. Sami Zayn always made her laugh, even though his quest for the title was nothing to laugh about. The name at the bottom of the list was the one that wasn't so easy. He'd been granted a rematch of sorts next week, facing Baron in the first round of a tournament to determine a number one contender, completely determined to show the world his loss last week was a fluke. She was supposed to catch him before his match with Tye Dillinger, but Audrey didn't even want to wonder what kind of a mood Bull Dempsey was going to be in.

The thought of the interview weighed heavily on her mind that evening, nothing able to distract her long enough to actually let her enjoy the show. She could hardly focus on Alexa and Bayley's match against Becky and Sasha, barely cognizant of their win, Bayley nailing the Hug-Plex on Becky. Audrey found herself wandering the halls backstage, no intended destination, trying to calm her nerves. Finding some quiet space, she hopped up on a production box, picking at her nails.

"What are you doing over here?" she jumped at the question, smiling nervously at Baron,already changed into his ring gear. She hadn't even thought about how close she was to his locker room.

"Nothing. Thinking." Baron leaned onto the box, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You alright?" Audrey nodded quickly, having this weird feeling of not wanting him to know how anxious she was.

"Yeah. Just missing Devin." she grinned, Baron shaking his head, toying with the laces of her shoes. As pretty as she thought Devin was in her dresses and heels, Audrey was pretty content on burning her own path, and putting her casual spin on her outfits.

"She'll be back soon enough, short stuff. Aren't we good enough company for you?" His pout was adorable, she had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out into giggles. They shared a smile, Baron leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"Sure you're okay?" she nodded again, knowing if she opened her mouth she'd tell him.

"I'll see you later then, little bit." He had to get to gorilla, his match against Jason Jordan next, right before her interview with Bull, and his match against Dillinger.

_xxx_

Jason didn't stand a chance against Baron, their match lasting less than thirty seconds, adding another one to his streak. She watched him from a monitor backstage, waiting for Bull to come out of his locker room. Her heart thumped in her throat, listening for the knob to turn. None of the roster scared her as much as Bull did. Even before his crusade against Baron, Bull Dempsey was someone she prayed not to cross paths with.

His door flung open suddenly, Audrey startled by the sound. Microphone ready, she stopped him, his brown eyes boring holes into her forehead.

"Bull, I just wanted to get your thoughts on next week, William Regal making the rematch official between you and Baron Corbin, the winner moving on to the next round in the number one contender tournament."

"_Baron-_" he spat the man's name as if it were poison, "got lucky last week. He caught me off guard, and I ended up paying for it. He's only gonna get lucky once."

"Have you thought about the other side of the spectrum though. What happens if you **don't** get the win over Baron? What happens if he beats you again?" Audrey knew the second she asked the question, she'd kicked the hornet's nest. Bull turned on her quickly, backing her against the wall, hand wrapped around her wrist.

**"What's_ that_ supposed to mean, huh? You don't think I can beat Baron Corbin? You _doubting_ me?"** She wasn't doubting him, but he was terrifying her. Her wrist hurt from his grip, the microphone slipping from her fingers.

**"Let me tell you-"** he growled, his sentence interrupted when he was charged into, knocking him to the ground. Security was on them in an instant, pulling Bull away from his attacker, leading him towards the ring where his aggression belonged. She should have known. Brushing himself off, apologizing to security, was Baron. He whispered quietly to her, telling her he was taking her back to her room. Audrey was stunned silent, listening to mutters as people watched them, no one knowing how to react. She'd probably have to talk to William Regal, maybe even to Hunter, she didn't know.

She couldn't stop shaking, the feeling of his calloused hand on hers still ghosting over her skin. Baron closed the door behind him, sitting down to look Audrey in the eye.

"Lemme see your arm." It was red, but she didn't think it was going to bruise.

"I was already planning on kicking his ass next week, but now. Now, he's going to get what he deserves." Gently, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"You knew earlier, didn't you. That's what was bugging you." Baron felt her small nod, cuddling herself closer to his body. She'd never felt so tiny to him before, so fragile. Bull may not have done damage on the outside, but he sure as hell left her reeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. You had a match, I didn't want to distract you. I didn't wanna sound like a baby, that I was scared of him. I knew you'd follow me, and he'd start a fight." Baron rested his lips against the side of her head, closing his eyes. Of course she would worry about him over her own safety. She was special to him, everyone, including her could see that. They hadn't put a label on whatever they were, but it was obvious they weren't just friends anymore. He couldn't explain the rush he felt when he saw Bull towering over her, yelling in her face. Feeling her tremble in his arms put a rock in the pit of his gut.

It was decided, despite Audrey's protests, that she wasn't going home alone that evening. Being truthful, she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to be a bother, either. They'd settled on Baron's house since he lived closest to the university and had room to fit four people, unlike Audrey's small apartment. After a late dinner and a few episodes of the _CSI_ marathon that was still on, sleepiness began to take it's toll on the group. Alexa was the first to fall asleep, stumbling towards the guest room before she fell asleep on the couch. Corey wasn't far behind. They'd gone on their first official date that past weekend, the _Savior of Misbehavior_ looking a lot less devious when curled around his petite girlfriend.

Baron himself wasn't sure when he fell asleep, waking up on the couch, an infomercial prattling on the TV. Sitting up, he was about to wonder about his other house guest, spotting her curled up like a kitten in his big leather chair. Turning off the lights and the TV, Baron decided to put her in his bed and then go back to sleep on the couch. Reaching to pick her up, Audrey jolted awake at the touch, green eyes clouded in fright.

"Shh. It's just me. Its okay. You're gonna stay in my bed tonight, alright?" Bleary eyes blinked back at him, letting him pick her up and carry her into his room, settling her on the bed. He helped her get tucked in before turning to head out.

_"Stay._"

"What?" he wasn't quite sure she'd said anything, her voice was so quiet.

**"Stay."** she repeated, Baron smiling. He laid down on the other side, letting her snuggle against him.

"Go to sleep, I've got you." he eased, petting her hair, her breathing finally evening out. He didn't need a label for whatever they had. He just needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Filler chapter-ish? Again, I had an idea, but struggled to get the words out. This chapter kept getting edited over and over again. Finally just had to write it out over a couple of hours and decide to post it. Thanks to everyone for the reads/reviews/favorites/follows. It really means a lot!**

* * *

**BULL** Dempsey reminded Baron of a caged animal in the ring, snarling and growling in Baron's direction. There match wasn't the main event of the evening, but it was safe to say they had a lot of attention on them still, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Last week's interview between Bull and Audrey had become the talk of Full Sail, both between the fans and the roster themselves. Everyone had their say in the matter, ranging from Audrey deserving what she got for goading Bull like that, to some thinking Bull should be fired for putting his hands on a woman. Though no one but Dempsey himself knew the extents of his punishment, he wasn't fired, now trying to get his head on straight and focus on the rematch he'd demanded.

Baron hadn't needed much of a reason to fight Bull; he'd never turn down a challenge. Obviously the big man didn't learn his lesson the last time, and wanted some more of the former football player. The stakes were raised, his interest piqued a little more when the opportunity of a title shot arose, Baron taking this match a little more to heart. Seeing what he saw seven days ago though, this fight was now more personal than ever. He was very protective of the few he let into his life, especially over the petite reporter. She didn't think anyone could see, but he noticed the cautious look in her eye as they arrived that afternoon, Bull's SUV parked in its usual spot. He'd taken her hand within his own, silently reminding her as he had all week, that she wasn't alone, and that it was alright to be scared.

The referee walked a perilous line, keeping the superstars separate as Baron made his way down the ramp, finishing his entrance in the ring. He knew he was taunting Bull without even trying, hearing the audience split, rooting on their favorites. Sliding off his vest, he noticed something out of the ordinary, something he was surprised he missed. Gazing past Bull, Audrey was headed towards the commentary table, looking nothing short of confident in a teal lace dress and brown cowboy boots, her hair down and wavy. Baron's heart gave a funny little jump, seeing her settle in between Corey and Alex Riley, smirking, seemingly back at him. Graves had been needling him mercilessly, reminding him that he wasn't the only one who probably had eyes on her, and he risked losing her the longer he waited.

Audrey drummed her fingers on the announce table, the sound of her heart thumping almost drowning out the sound of the bell being rung. Corey and Jason Albert immediately began calling the match, Baron and Bull grappling for control. Alex stayed quieter on her other side, cupping his hand over hers, silencing her drumming.

_"It's alright._" he whispered where only she could hear, Audrey smiling back, showing she believed him. She knew Baron would come out on top, but it wasn't like Bull was a run of the mill cruiser weight that he could dominate easily. Bull Dempsey was younger, he was heavier, and he had a bone to pick with the _Alpha of NXT._ Audrey had faith Baron would come out victorious again, but she worried about the damage Bull would try to inflict before he went down.

"Audrey, do you think Baron has what it takes to possibly be the next NXT champion?" Corey asked, nudging her with his knee. She had to bite her lip, remembering to keep character. The NXT universe may have seen glimpses of the two of them hanging out together, but the cameras had no idea how close they really were.

"I think he does, Corey. Baron's not about friendships, not about backstage politics. He's all about coming out to the ring and taking care of business. That's what a champion does."

"Are you coming out here tonight to cheer him on in that pursuit?" Jason piped up.

"I doubt he _needs,_ or even _**cares**_ about having a cheerleader. I'm just out here to see if Bull's right, and if Baron's just lucky he won last time."

Baron rocked Bull with a clothesline, Dempsey stumbling forward, straight into the End of Days. The ref fell to the mat, and it was over, less than five minutes.

"Well, gentlemen, I think I have my answer." Audrey stood, saying her goodbyes to the commentators, walking back up to the top of the ramp, turning to give a small round of applause to Baron before heading back, letting him celebrate a little with the crowd.

**XxX**

Backstage, she waited until he'd had time to change back into his street clothes before she knocked on his dressing room door. The show was nearly over, Sami Zayn livid over his former best friend Kevin Owens attacking him a couple weeks back, now in the ring demanding a match. Baron opened it, a smile breaking out as soon as he saw it was her. Taking her hand, he twirled her around like a ballerina. She captivated him before in sweaty gym clothes, but tonight, he almost had a hard time focusing on the match with her so close by looking like she did.

"And here I was beginning to wonder if you _owned_ a dress."

"A few. They're not my favorites, but occasionally they're alright."

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Aud." Her cheeks were crimson in an instant, the heat rising all the way up to her ears.

"I'm supposed to be here complimenting _you_, goofball. Can you believe it, facing **Adrian Neville** next week?" Baron had been in the company a while, but repackaging his character took him out a few months, even then he'd never really faced anyone with a big of a name as Neville. He sat on the bench, placing his head in his hands.

"Yes. No. _Maybe_? I was so focused on kicking Bull's ass, I almost forgot about the tournament. **Damn**. I could be NXT champion."

"It would look good on you, you know?" she grinned, standing beside him, rubbing the back of his neck lightly, Baron's smile hidden underneath his hair. Reaching over, he took her other hand in his, rubbing circles across the top of it.

"You were wrong out there, about one thing at least."

"What's that?" Audrey scrunched her forehead, racking her brain for an answer.

"I do like having a cheerleader." She rolled her eyes, Corey must have told him about their conversation. Kissing his cheek, Audrey turned to leave, stopping at the door, looking back.

"Well then. Guess I better see about some pom poms for next week."


	7. Chapter 7

**BARON** might have been able to fool everyone else around him, but Audrey was able to see the truth behind those brown eyes. The possibility of a shot at the NXT title within his grasp, the challenge of Adrian Neville looming over him, Baron Corbin was nervous.

He'd been withdrawn in the past few days, spending most of his time out on his bike or at the gym, which is where Audrey found him that Monday evening. She hoped the lure of dinner would get him out of his head space, at least for a couple of hours, and help him relax. It was the first time in recent memory that she'd seen the gym so desolate, the only sounds in the room were the muffled smacks of Baron's fists hitting the punching bag. His headphones were in, making him oblivious to the world around him, including her. Audrey sat on a weight bench not far away, waiting for him to finish. She'd forgotten about his boxing skills until then, watching the way he he swung and jabbed at the bag, not knowing the technical terms, but knowing he looked good doing it.

He'd been there for hours; hoping exhausting his body would exhaust his mind as well, but the thoughts still swirled around. Baron spotted something in the dimly lit room, realizing he wasn't alone. He knew that giggle anywhere, Audrey knowing she'd been caught, Baron straddling the other side of the bench, sitting across from her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Few minutes. Figured you'd be here." Baron dipped his head, not wanting her to see his face as he admitted the truth.

"I'm scared. What if I can't beat Neville?"

"But you can."

"But what if I can't, Audrey? What happens then? There goes my title shot. There goes my streak. There goes me being relevant." Audrey reached up, placing her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You are so much more than your streak, Baron. Who was it that told me they wished I saw myself the way they saw me? Well, I'll tell you what I see. The only person that's gonna beat you is you. Adrian is good. He's great, even. But he's not invincible. He lost to Sami. Twice. The only thing that can stop you from doing the same is you, and thoughts like that."

Baron laid his hands on her knees, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Where did you learn to be so smart?"

"I'll tell you over dinner. Come on. Pep talks make me hungry."

**XxX**

For the first time since her first days with the company, Audrey found herself with the night off. It felt a little weird walking around the backstage area, the halls in chaos while everyone around her scrambled to get ready for the show. She thought about going to see Baron, not having spoken to him since their dinner Monday night, but she changed her mind quickly, heading towards catering instead, not wanting to be a distraction. The room was quiet, Audrey finding a table in the corner to eat her burger and check her email in peace; at least she thought until she heard Corey's voice.

"Don't you look like a little intern." he joked, Audrey realizing she was still in jeans and a NXT shirt. She rolled her eyes, looking up to find not only him, but the rest of the commentary team coming in the room. He plopped down beside her, his smug look turning annoyed as Alex Riley sat on her other side, a little too close for his liking. Thinking back, she finally remembered where she'd seen that look before, not minding so much this time. Riley was far from another Ambrose. He was sweet, he was kind, and he was really attractive, especially since he started growing his hair out of that ridiculous crew cut he used to have the last time he wrestled. Alex Riley was a great guy, but Audrey knew someone else had already stolen her heart.

"I meant to tell you last week, you were really great out there, Audrey."

"I was out there less than five minutes, but thanks."

"Maybe one day you could be like Renee. When she first started, she would call the Women's division matches with us." She'd never thought about it before, moving from backstage to the commentary desk, but then again, she never thought about being a backstage reporter in the first place. Still, the thought nagged at her, she didn't want to be "like Renee". It had been a phrase that had dogged her since her very first day. Renee had been a sports reporter before signing on with WWE, moving her way up the ranks, now doing commentary for Superstars, and the top backstage reporter for RAW and Smackdown. She didn't have anything against the blonde, but just like everything else she did, Audrey was determined to carve her own path. They didn't stay long, the show was about to start, Audrey hurrying back to her room to watch.

She felt more nervous than he looked, making his signature entrance to the ring, Neville never taking his eyes off Baron. Honestly, she felt a little bad rooting against someone like Adrian, who'd never been even cross with her before, but he'd had his opportunity, becoming the longest reigning NXT champion before losing to Sami Zayn, and losing his rematch as well. Baron's moment had come, and he deserved this win.

The bell rang, and even in those first few seconds, it was easy to tell that this was going to be an interesting match. There was Adrian with his speed and agility, but there was Baron with his power and strength, barreling right back at him. Audrey thought she might bite her fingernails down to the quick, Neville able to knock Baron off his feet before rolling to the apron, ready to jump to the top rope, possibly to set up for the Red Arrow. Baron countered though, using some of the last bits of strength he had to clothesline Neville, knocking them both out of the ring in the process.

Both men were down at the end of the ramp, blinking away the stars that were no doubt in front of their eyes. The referee leaned through the ropes, beginning his count. Adrian made it in by the count of four, Baron barely sitting up. By six, he was standing, wobbling towards the ring at seven.

The number eight never seemed so daunting as it did now, Audrey forgetting how to breathe, Baron's arms under the bottom rope. He was going to make it back in, everything was going to be okay.

**"OH MY GOD. WHAT IS HE-?! BULL DEMPSEY? BULL THROWING BARON INTO THE RING POST! THE REF NEVER SAW IT, AND CALLS FOR THE BELL! DEMPSEY JUST COST CORBIN THE MATCH! BARON CORBIN HAS BEEN COUNTED OUT!"** Corey shouted into his mic, and Audrey felt her stomach sink. Baron's fears had come true. He'd failed. He didn't beat Neville. The medics ran out to check on him while Adrian slid out of the ring and up the ramp. He wasn't about to celebrate a tainted win, but he wasn't about to protest it, either.

**XxX**

She paced her room for what seemed like hours, trying to work out the right thing to say while she waited for Baron to get released from the trainers. Everything that came to mind made her sound like a cheesy greeting card, no way something like sorry was going to work out. People stared at her as she walked to his room, making her feel like a death row inmate headed towards the chamber.

"Don't." Bayley stopped her in the hallway, holding Audrey by the shoulders.

"Don't what?"

"I know where you're going. I know your intentions are good, but he's really angry. Throwing things, cursing, shouting."

"He was screwed over. The man has a right to be angry." Audrey replied, trying to sidestep Bayley, but she held her firmly in place.

"He might hurt you. And he wouldn't mean it, and it would devastate him." For the first time, Audrey was the one tugging Bayley into a hug, glad to have a friend like her, looking out for the both of them.

"Baron won't hurt me. Trust me. I'll see you later, Bay." Bayley let go reluctantly, not convinced by Audrey's reassuring wink. Truth be told, Audrey didn't know who she was trying to reassure more.

Her knock was drowned out by the sound of what she later figured out was one of his boots being thrown against the wall, so Audrey peeked inside, her heart crushed at the sight in front of her. Halfway dressed, in just his jeans, Baron sat defeated on a bench, head in his hands.

"Go away." he growled, but Audrey didn't listen, instead, stepping into the room further, shutting the door behind her.

"I said go the fuck away! Leave me the hell alone!" His eyes glowed in anger, barely flickering when he noticed who he was yelling at. In what was probably the stupidest moment in Audrey's life, she continued to step further, reaching out to run her fingers through Baron's hair. He sighed heavily when her fingers touched his scalp, a sad chuckle leaving his lips.

"So much for me being the only thing that could stop me from beating Neville."

"No one saw Bull coming."

"Yeah. Especially the ref. But what's it matter now. Neville gets to face Balor next week, and I lost." Moving one of his arms, Audrey situated herself in his lap, feeling him pull her close, resting his forehead against hers. Baron was falling apart. In his two years with the company, this was the farthest he'd made it to the top of the mountain, and to have his dreams crushed by a guy like Bull Dempsey out of spite, Audrey was pretty sure nothing she said was ever going to make it okay.

"I still believe in you, Baron. You were cheated out of tonight, but there's gonna be other nights like this. And I'll be there, cheering you on, because even if you don't believe in yourself right now, I believe in you." Taking a leap of faith, Audrey pressed her lips gently against his, hoping actions spoke louder than words. She was about to pull away when his hand found its way to the back of her neck, fingers snaked into her hair, kissing her back. Pulling back, Audrey kissed his cheek before looking back at him, his eyes still glowing, but not with anger anymore.

"Sorry. Totally not good timing." Audrey stammered. Baron just smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Totally perfect timing, beautiful." he whispered, pecking her lips once more. His title shot may have been taken from him, but he'd gotten something else he'd been wanting for a long time, something that meant a lot more to him than some belt. He'd deal with Bull and Adrian Neville later, but right then, his focus was on the brunette who's hand he was holding, walking out of Full Sail that evening, and getting another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**I fought and fought and fought with this chapter. I've had it saved for over a month, trying to get my wording right. It's much longer than I usually write, but I think its a good thing this time. Thanks so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites!**

* * *

**THEIR** first match had been nothing but simple business. Bull Dempsey had become a thorn in Baron's side, taunting him, desperate to be noticed. Both of them were undefeated, but there was only room for one big dog at the top of the pile. Bull seemingly bit off more than he could chew, and Baron's hand was raised in victory.

It wasn't that surprising that Dempsey ran crying to Regal, demanding a rematch. His pride had been bruised, and he wasn't about to take that lightly. Not only did the General Manager grant his request, they would face each other in the first round of a tournament to determine a number one contender for the NXT title. To Baron, the title shot meant more to him than facing Bull again. He'd beaten him once, what more did he have to prove? That was until the night he found Audrey cowered against the wall, Bull snarling in her face. Baron couldn't stand bullies, especially men that bullied women, especially a woman he had feelings for like Audrey Quinn. Their second match had become a match of revenge, and once again, the three count fell in Baron's favor. With two matches behind them, Baron was ready to leave their rivalry, and Bull himself in the dust, and focus on Adrian Neville and the NXT championship.

If there was one thing he should have remembered, it was that dust tended to linger, and so did the threat of Bull Demspey. His forehead stung almost as much as his ego did, Bull throwing him into the post, getting him counted out against Neville. In one moment, everything that Baron had worked for was over. He'd been dominant over everyone in NXT since he returned from his four month absence, squashing everyone in his path. In one night though, it was all over. He'd lost, and not even by pin fall. He was counted out; a tainted loss, but a loss nonetheless in the record books.

He was actually glad Audrey hadn't listened to anyone, listened to_ him_ that evening, coming to check on him after he left the trainers that night. Baron didn't mean to yell at her like that, but in all honesty he hadn't expected it to be her standing there with that sympathetic look in her eye, crawling into his lap, slender fingers slowly tracing away the tension in his arms. Holding her right then was like holding onto the one sure thing in his life, the one place he felt safe to fall. Audrey caught him off guard with her kiss, Baron almost too stunned to react in time before he pulled her closer, taking control of the situation. She stammered out something about being sorry about the timing, but Baron hushed her quickly, already craving the feeling of her lips on his again, the taste of her Dr. Pepper chap-stick addicting.

All of it led to tonight, one last match, this one no disqualification. With the focus centered around the stipulation, they'd been able to keep their relationship quiet, which was just fine by him. There would be plenty of time for Corey to give him hell about taking forever, and for Alexa to plan double dates and squeal over how cute they were. Right then, he was content on keeping his own personal cheerleader to himself.

_xxx_

They'd arrived separately that afternoon, Audrey being asked to take part in the pre-show, handling the backstage interviews. She was in the middle of interviewing Charlotte when she noticed him enter the arena, smirking in the shadows. It was hard to focus on the Women's Champion talk about her upcoming fatal four way for her title, feeling his eyes on her, that little smirk he saved just for her. Audrey hugged Charlotte once the interview ended, Charlotte winking knowingly at her before she walked away with her own husband, a wrestler himself.

"Hi gorgeous." Baron greeted, smiling into a kiss. It was only the second time he'd seen her like this, and tonight completely blew him away. Multicolored sequins glittered all over the mini dress, with sleeves and a plunging back.

"Hey yourself. Big night tonight. You nervous?" she asked, linking her arm around his as they walked towards his locker room.

"Nah. Are you?" he asked sarcastically, Audrey slowing her pace, causing Baron to slow as well and look at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Bull's obsessed with trying to take you out, this no disqualification, I'm just worried." He sighed, walking her into his room, sitting on the bench, tugging her hands to stand in front of him.

"You know I can't promise anything, sweetheart. Not even if it were a regular match."

"I know. Forget I even said anything." Her skin flushed pink, shaking her head, feeling silly.

"It just means you care. Which is a good thing, cause _I_ care a lot about_ you_."

"Is that why you don't want me at ringside tonight?" Baron realized she must have overheard his conversation with Corey a few days prior. Graves, like Riley, liked having Audrey at the commentary table, but Baron didn't seem too keen on the idea.

"That idiot has already put his hands on you once. If things go south, I want to know you're somewhere safe."

"Cause I wouldn't be with Riley, Graves, and Albert?" Audrey understood his point, but Baron knew she wasn't going to back down easily. Audrey was dead set on proving that even though she wasn't there to be a Diva, she signed on to work for this company, and was going to be able to have to stand up for herself once in a while.

"Besides. how would I be expected to focus, knowing my gorgeous girlfriend is feet away?" His eyes sparkled, knowing flattery would fluster her enough to sway her.

"Tell you what. What if," he continued, swinging her hands just a bit, "big bad Baron Corbin gives his very first interview to NXT's ace reporter, Audrey Quinn."

"I thought the _Lone Wolf_ never gave interviews."

"Might just have to make an exception, especially after putting down Bull Dempsey for the third time." Audrey jutted out her lower lip, Baron kissing it away.

"_**Fine**_. I'll stay back here." she sighed dramatically, giggling as he rolled his eyes.

Match time was fast approaching, Tyler Breeze already in the ring with Hideo Itami as she walked with him towards gorilla, their fingers loosely linked together. Stopping at the interview area, Audrey placed her hands on Baron's chest, looking up at him.

"Promise me this, then."

"What?"

"Have fun kicking his ass." Baron had to laugh at the devilish smirk on her face, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about that one, babygirl. I'll see you after the match." She watched him walk away, that little pebble of worry still in her gut.

"I know that look. Very well, actually." The voice startled her, Audrey turning to find Stephanie walking her way.

"Mrs-"

"_Stephanie_, please, Audrey."

"_**Stephanie**_. I didn't hear you coming, I was just-"

"Lovestruck. I've heard about you and Baron Corbin."

"You, you have?" Stephanie smiled widely, placing her arm around the reporter's shoulders.

"About how adorable you two are together. About how you're dancing around the inevitable. You should know, Audrey, there's no rules about dating within the roster. There's a lot of married couples that work here. I mean, look at me. The boss' daughter dating and marrying one of the top superstars in the business. You should go for it."

"We kinda made things official last week after the show, we just haven't told anyone. Been too focused on tonight and all." Stephanie's smile grew wider, hugging Audrey a little tighter.

"Well then, let me get the honors as the first to say you two are an adorable couple. Baron is a really great guy, a big heart underneath all that dark and mysterious. It's about time he found someone to share that with, and I personally couldn't think of anyone better."

"Thank you Stephanie. For everything. If it wasn't for you that afternoon, I would have never been here, never met Baron in the first place."

"Just remember to name your first daughter Stephanie, and we'll be even." she joked, waving goodbye to Audrey. The thought sent shivers down her spine, thinking of the future, a future with Baron. It was a thought that used to frighten her in the past, but this time, it all felt right.

With Stephanie gone, Audrey turned her attention to one of the monitors, the match already under way. Bull was able to gain a quick upper hand, and it became clear to Audrey immediately that his match was going to be more of how much Baron was going to be able to withstand more than what he was able to dish out.

Audrey could smell the smugness rolling off Bull as he took control of the match, throwing Baron once again into the same ring post he threw him in the last time. Shivers went down her spine at the sickening clang of Baron's back crashing into the steel stairs. She forgot about the interview he promised, just wanting him safe and back there with her, not writhing on the ground, holding the back of his head. Bull went for the diving headbutt, and that pebble in Audrey's stomach turned into a full blown boulder, Dempsey going for the pin. Baron kicked out at two, and Audrey exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Bull was shocked that Baron, that anyone, kicked out of his signature move, frustrating him. He rolled out of the ring, grabbing a chair right beside JoJo. The crowd cheered, the first weapon being added to the mix, but Audrey wasn't too happy about the fact it was about to be used on her boyfriend. Baron had made it back to his feet by the time Bull re-entered the ring. Bull swung, and Audrey covered her eyes, peeking out behind her fingers. Baron had caught Bull, planting him with the End of Days, and getting the win.

Baron's eyes searched the ring, obviously not done yet. He picked up the forgotten chair to the cheers of the crowds, and Audrey tensed. The referee tried to swat him away, but Baron stared down at the still down Dempsey, the chair still in his grasp. Instead of swinging, Baron opened the chair, sitting down and leaning back. Audrey bit her lip, flustered by just how hot her boyfriend looked right then. He gave one last kick to Bull before finally leaving the ring, once again, the victor.

He wouldn't admit to anyone just how much he liked finding the brunette reporter waiting for him after his matches. In the beginning, she was shy about it, awkward smiles, small talks over water bottles. As their friendship grew, he looked forward to finding her there, almost as much as he looked forward to the match itself. He loved to hug her and listen to her whine about being covered in sweat, even though she'd hug him back still. Audrey still waited for him backstage, the only difference now was the kiss waiting for him, whispers of congratulations as they broke apart.

"I better not have lipstick on my lips." he mumbled, wiping his face as she rolled her eyes, the camera man handing Audrey her microphone.

"Baron, you've just defeated Bull Dempsey for the third time in a row. Do you feel like you've finally ended this rivalry?"

"I don't think of it much as a rivalry, Audrey, as I do Bull trying to make a statement. No one uses Baron Corbin to make a statement, though."

"With your victory tonight, what statement are you going to make? What's your next move?"

"Bull took something away from me that I aim to get back. Neville didn't beat me, I was cheated out of my championship opportunity. That's a wrong I fully intend to right." Cut was called, Baron tugging Audrey into his arms. The night had played out differently than he'd originally planned. Finn Balor was the number one contender, Kevin Owens had decimated Sami Zayn, winning the championship when the referee deemed Zayn couldn't continue. But walking back to his locker room with Audrey in tow, he figured a change in plans wasn't all that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a little bit of a drabble, something that I'd written and deleted many of times. I just couldn't get the idea in my head to come out. Thanks so much for all the love and support for this story, and I'll hopefully be back soon!**

**BARON** was more than ready for this week to be over. The last few days had dragged ass, and the rain falling outside matched his mood perfectly. It was his first run of house shows since Bull had cost him a chance at the NXT championship, and if he had to listen to Bálor talk one more time about being number one contender, he was bound to puke. He might just puke anyways, feeling like dirt since the night prior. Baron knew he should have let someone know he wasn't feeling good, but he wasn't about to let the fans down, even if that meant taking one of Tyler Breeze's Beauty Shots to his already aching head.

He'd managed to get the pin that evening, his mood not lightening with the victory. Since they were at house shows instead of Full Sail, there was no need for commentary, no need for backstage reporters. That meant no Corey Graves, and worse for Baron, no Audrey Quinn. Alexa hadn't even made this round, leaving him without his usual tight knit circle. He could hear Audrey's voice in his head at that moment, chiding him for not making more friends, but in any other instance, he'd be fine with his little group. Times like these were the exception.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Baron began wading through the crowd of superstars and crew packing up for the evening, already dreaming about sleeping the weekend away. The influx of people made the air warm and made him dizzy. Smacking open the back door, he took a deep breath, the air outside cooled by recent rains. Leaning against the brick exterior, he tried to stop his head from swimming.

"You alright, bro?" One person he'd forgotten about, one of his first friends within NXT. Thank God Mojo Rawley was calmer behind the camera, Baron didn't think he'd be able to take his usual hyper state right then.

"Yeah. Just feel like hell." Mojo lightly clapped a hand on Baron's sleeveless shoulder, scrunching his forehead.

"You are kinda warm there, B." Baron only nodded lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be alright, just gotta get home." Mojo offered him a ride, but Baron had driven himself, leaving the bike in the garage due to the rain. Saying goodnight, he made his way to his car, almost collapsing into the seat. He rubbed at his face, waking himself up for the hour drive home. His phone vibrated from where he'd thrown it in the passenger seat, the ringtone piping through its small speaker bringing a smile to his face.

"Hello?"

**"Hi there, handsome. You okay?"** Audrey could read him like a book, and could probably hear the lack of energy in his voice. There was no hiding from her.

"I think I caught the crap that's been going around the Performance Center." he groaned, putting her on speaker as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**"Oh no. Bayley just got over that, said she couldn't keep anything down.**"

"I know that feeling. I didn't even eat dinner."

**"I'll make you some soup when you get here."** Baron was glad he'd been stopped by a red light, trying to figure out what his girlfriend had just said.

"Get where?"

**"Either you're coming over here, or I'll meet you at yours. You're sick, and need someone taking care of you."**

"I don't want you catching what I've got, babe." he grumbled, not really supporting himself of being away from her even longer than he'd already been, but not wanting the guilt later on of making her sick.

**"If I do, it'll be my own fault."**_ Had she always been this stubborn?_

"Your apartment is closer. I'll be there in thirty."

**"Good. I'll have time to stop by the store and get some stuff. I'll see you soon, babe."** Hanging up, Baron wasn't sure how to feel. He wasn't used to being taken care of since he was a child, but the thought of some TLC from his girlfriend excited him. Audrey had a calming, soothing presence, exactly what he wanted after a week of chaos.

xxx

It quickly became clear to Audrey that taking care of Baron was like taking care of a big baby. Gone was the stone faced 'Lone Wolf', and in his place was this pouting cuddle bug that felt like he was dying. She did her best to keep him hydrated and fed in between being trapped underneath lazily draped arms, Baron's head tucked against her chest. Audrey made a lousy big spoon, having more than a hard time wrapping her arms around his foot and a half taller frame, but he was fine with that, preferring to use her as a teddy bear instead.

By Sunday, Baron was finally beginning to feel human again. He'd woken up early that morning, the first time in three days not to be accompanied with a headache. Reaching over, he was met by the feeling of cool linen, and no Audrey. No matter how much he protested, she insisted on letting him have the bed to himself, falling asleep on the couch.

The sun had barely started peeking over the horizon as he made his way into the living room, finding her curled up under a quilt. Moving as quickly and quietly as he could muster, Baron picked her up, carrying Audrey to the bed. Sleep filled eyes struggled to open while he tucked her in.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." His voice was husky from lack of use, sitting up beside her, running fingers through her hair.

"But you're sick." she mumbled, his ministrations working their magic.

"Starting to feel better, thanks to you. Let me make breakfast this morning." She let out a small grumble he took as a yes, leaning down to kiss her cheek before trodding back into the kitchen.

Audrey loved to cook, and was very good at it, which meant her kitchen was never lacking. Baron's appetite was finally coming back, and though he wasn't as good a cook as his girlfriend, he was pretty good at breakfast. Pancakes were her favorite breakfast food, and that's what he set to make.

It felt weird that morning, a good weird he hadn't experienced in a long time. Those days felt like ages ago, those few mornings he'd spent with his last serious girlfriend. He was in between boxing and football, she was an up and coming rockstar. He loved Maria Brink, and he knew she _loved_ him too, but they were never _in love_. Baron realized that morning, sliding a second pancake onto his own plate, he'd never felt quite like this before. Standing there in just his pajama pants, making breakfast in bed for him and his girl. His mom always told him there was a difference between _loving_ someone and being _in love_ with someone.

She looked beautiful to him, even if she was just waking up. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, in a long shirt and cheer shorts, rubbing at her eyes.

"Baron..." she marveled, taking her plate, allowing him to scoot his legs under the covers.

"They're not much of a thank you, but its all I had at the moment." Audrey blew him a kiss, digging into her breakfast, laughing at her boyfriend's pout.

"Just you wait til I'm over this, Quinn." he told her, pointing his fork at her, "I plan on catching up on all these kisses I've been missing out on."

He felt different that morning, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was he was finding out what being_ in love_ felt like.


	10. Chapter 10

**THUNDER** boomed outside her window, Audrey waking up to a dimly lit room. Unlike the last time a storm woke her up, she was lying there alone, no Baron to snuggle up against. It looked like the storm had knocked the power out sometime in the night, and it had been out long enough for her phone to die completely. The rain outside hid the sun, leaving her unsure of what time it was. Five minutes in, and Audrey was already having a shit day.

Stumbling out of her room and into the kitchen, she was able to find the one clock in her place that still worked, though it held even more worse news. It was nine in the morning, making her late to breakfast with the gang, and late to work as well. Rummaging through her drawers for a flashlight, she hurriedly dressed herself in the darkness, stuffing a set of workout clothes and an extra outfit in her bag before she left.

She was terribly late, but she desperately needed some coffee to rescue her morning, heading into a gas station not far from the Performance Center. Her fingers wrapped around the cup, the smell of vanilla greeting her nose, it was on its way to recovering her morning. Placing the cup in one of her cup holders, she started pulling out of the lot, almost to the street, when an old beat up van came speeding from the other side. Audrey slammed on her breaks, narrowly missing the van, but spilling coffee everywhere, including her outfit. Smacking her hands against her steering wheel, she fought the urge to cry, heading to work in frustrated silence.

**xxx**

Physically, Baron had made it to work, but mentally, he was worried about his girlfriend. It wasn't like her to be this hard to get a hold of. It wasn't like her to miss out on planned hangouts. Bayley tried to ease his mind at breakfast, figuring she either overslept, or forgot, and headed to work anyways.

A pebble of worry grew in his gut when he called and she didn't answer. She wasn't answering anyone's texts or calls. Maybe her phone was in her bag, or maybe she was working on something, Corey tried. Maybe didn't settle Baron's nerves.

Her truck wasn't in the parking lot when they arrived at the Performance Center, that pebble growing by the second, the rain keeping him from seeing through the windows when he should have been paying attention to Robbie Brookside. He tried calling again, hearing the voicemail message he knew by heart.

"It's me, again. Yeah, call me when you get this, call somebody. We're getting worried about you, I'm worried about you. Let me know you're okay, babe." Hanging up, he noticed the envelope icon at the top.

_[Mojo] lil bit just got here, looks upset. Regal took her to his office. she okay, bro?_

Baron didn't respond, because he didn't really know himself.

**xxx**

Audrey looked like a hot mess, heart beating ninety to nothing when she was stopped by General Manager William Regal, following him into his office. Barely giving him the chance to sit, apologies started blurting out.

"Mr. Regal, I'm _so_ sorry about being late this morning. I don't usually make it a habit to be late to work-" his hand raised, and like a small school girl, Audrey hushed, cowering back in her seat.

"There's no need for apologies, Miss Quinn. I'm perfectly aware of your punctuality, and it's very much appreciated by all the staff here. Everyone has their bad days, and we can chalk this up to one of yours. I didn't bring you in here to reprimand you, Audrey."

"You- you didn't?"

"Quite the opposite. I brought you in here to present you with a new offer. So far, you and Devin have been sharing the role of backstage commentator. It's about time we shook things up."

_**Devin**_. Her name hit Audrey square in the gut. They'd started out such good friends, but as time went on, Devin faded into the background. Was it her choice, or did Audrey block her out somehow? She couldn't remember the last time they'd had a girl's night. She'd declined the offer to hang out with the rest of the girls when they helped Becky move. Guilt began creeping up on her like a winter's wind, and determination filled her veins. She'd find out what was going on with Devin.

"As you know, Miss Taylor has aspirations of moving from backstage to in ring action, but up to this point, it hasn't quite gone as planned." Regal continued, Audrey blinking to bring herself back to the present.

"That being said, the trainers and I have convened, and come up with a new plan. Devin is going to be taking a break from commentary, and focus on her training to become a superstar. Which means, dear Audrey, you are going to be NXT's exclusive backstage commentator. That is, if you're up for the challenge." She couldn't believe her ears. Exclusive?

"Of **course** I'm up for it! Thank you Mr. Regal!"

"No need to thank me. Just go out there, and show us what you can do. _After_ you get yourself cleaned up, that is."

"Right. Good day, Mr. Regal."

"Good day Audrey." he winked at her, brushing his floppy bangs out of the way as he watched her leave.

_xx_

She'd underestimated how much better a shower made her feel. Damp, wavy curls fell down her shoulders, wetting the back of her new, clean outfit, but she didn't care. Audrey felt like she washed not only the dirt, but the bad of the day away, ready to start anew.

Though she never wanted to be a Diva herself, that never meant Audrey didn't like to watch them train. NXT had been the driving force in beginning to change the women's division in WWE. Women on the main roster barely got any time; you spent more time trying to get a hot dog and coke than the women got in the ring. Even then, they were doing little more than cat fighting most of the time.

She'd gotten so focused watching the women training, she jumped at the feeling of someone behind her, relaxing when one heavily tattooed arm slipped around her waist.

"Was worried about you this morning. Why's your hair wet?" Turning in his grasp, Audrey let Baron lead her away from that ring, headed to a more secluded area.

"The storm must have knocked my power out last night, and it was still out when I got up. My phone was dead, I know I've probably got a billion texts and missed calls."

"A _few_ of them might be from me." he teased, tucking a wavy lock of hair out of her face.

"I decided to stop at the station for some coffee before I got here, but some moron cut me off. Needless to say, my car smells like the inside of a Starbucks cup. My outfit had more coffee on it than the inside of my cup did."

"Hence the wet hair."

"Yeah, I took a shower after I talked to Regal. It was the first good part of my day so far." she grinned.

"I take it that was a good talk then?"

"Great, actually. You're officially talking to NXT's exclusive backstage reporter!" Audrey giggled at Baron's suddenly wide eyes.

"_**Exclusive!**_ Babe, that's amazing! What's Devin gonna do?" The guilt came creeping back, scanning the room for any sight of the brunette, but not finding her.

"Regal said they're pulling her off commentary duty so she can full time train to be a Diva." Audrey wasn't sure she liked the look on Baron's face in reply to what she said, but took it in stride.

"We're celebrating tonight." he grinned, kissing her forehead, Audrey's mind flooding back to the last time he said those words, a fond smile on her lips.

**xxx**

It wasn't often the superstars of NXT had a chance to really unwind, making the most of the opportunities they did get. Baron took her out to dinner, a chance to spoil his girlfriend alone, before meeting up with a bunch of the roster at a local club they liked to frequent. It was one of the few Orlando hotspots where they could just be themselves, something that was increasingly becoming a rarity.

Audrey was feeling good that evening, liquor usually did that to her, but she still couldn't shake the feelings from earlier. She'd tried texting Devin to see if she wanted to come out tonight, and all she got was a few hours later _'no thanks'_.

"You look like you could use another drink." Sami eyed her playfully, signaling the bartender for two more beers.

"I used to make that face too, y'know."

"When?" she asked, nodding in acceptance for her drink.

"When I realized my relationship with Kevin was changing." Audrey raised an eyebrow, Sami sighing, forgetting she wasn't one of the die hards, and didn't know everything about their pasts in the indies.

"Kevin and I used to be basically brothers. We started in the indies around the same time, travelled the world together. I thought we were invincible. But then, one day, I realized we were slipping away. Our goals were changing. We were changing. I think his son was just a baby about the time I knew, deep inside, we would never be as close as we once were."

"How in the world did brothers turn into one trying to destroy the other?"

"It happens sometimes. Some people are meant to be in your life forever, some only for a little while. Some you're meant to drag along, some are meant to drag you."

"Maybe Devin's done dragging me." she moped, taking a somber swig from her bottle.

"**Taylor**? That's who's got you worked up? _Little Miss Bachelor_?"

"She was my first friend here, before Baron, Corey, even Alexa, it was me and Devin. We shared a locker room-"

"I thought you just moved in with Baron." Sami teased, Audrey rolling her eyes in response.

"I don't know when I lost her, but it feels like forever ago, and I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Auddy." Sami placed his arm around her, letting her head fall on his shoulder, "you may have just grown apart. You've done so well since you got here. Kicking ass with your job, made friends, a new relationship-" he turned her to where they could see Baron coming out of his shell a bit, talking to Aiden English and his girlfriend Shaul, "maybe you haven't lost anything at all. Maybe you're just going in two different directions on a circle."

Audrey hoped he was right, but didn't feel it in her heart. Devin could shut her out right now, but they'd be back at Full Sail for tapings in just a few days, and she'd get to the bottom of it then.

* * *

_This chapter might be getting fixed sometime in the future, but I wanted to get it posted tonight._


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a very talk heavy chapter. I had such a hard time with it, and it sat on my desktop for ages, getting written, and deleted, and saved for later. Thanks for all the likes and support, and I'll see you guys soon!**

* * *

**STRAIGHTENING** her ponytail, Audrey was ready and eager to get the night started. It was her first night solo backstage, and though it scared her just a bit, it excited her more. She'd arrived early that afternoon, Regal wanting to meet with her, make sure she hadn't any cold feet, or last minute changes of heart. After a late lunch with Corey and Tom Phillips, she ventured off to her dressing room, turning on her iPod, letting Alabama Shakes tune out Full Sail.

Turning her back on the door, she started rummaging through her bag. Alexa had made her promise to wear a certain lip gloss tonight, one she almost dragged her into Sephora to buy, crooning about how '_fabulous'_ it would look on her. Audrey thought the maroon color was pretty, so she trusted Bliss' insight, eager to see what the rest of the world thought.

She heard the door behind her opening, the unmistakable heavy click of the door audible over the music, but Audrey paid it no mind. Being friends with half the roster meant a lot of unexpected visitors. Usually it was someone like the pint sized Diva, tired of being choked by the hovering cloud of hairspray and self tanner, needing some escape. If not, she could always count on her silly boyfriend, amped up before a match, his heavy boots thudding against the floor as he paced, only stopping when she'd slip her hands under his top, her nails lightly scratching at his torso, warm palms against his skin, calming him.

Finding the lip gloss, Audrey turned, for once, a little shocked at who she saw. Standing awkwardly, a shirt crumpled in her hands, tendrils of hair falling out of a messy bun, was Devin. The woman that had eluded her for days was standing in the same room with her, staring at her like she'd seen a ghost.

"I uh... I was just getting some of my stuff. I thought I'd lost it."

"I've been trying to call you. Why haven't you answered?" She sounded like a jilted lover, but Devin was her first friend in this company, before Alexa, Corey, Bayley, even Baron, and she didn't appreciate being left in so much dark and mystery.

"I wanted to be alone." Her body stiffened, not looking Audrey in the eye.

"Yeah. That's why Sasha instagrammed that picture of you and her together at lunch the day after I asked you to come out with us?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Audrey stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You think the world revolves around you, Audrey."

"I**_ what?_**"

"The world does not revolve around you. You came in here, everyone fawning over the new girl. You didn't even realize you were taking my spot. Or did you care?"

"Your _spot_?"

"**Hell yes**, my spot! You never even stopped to think that someone else could have that dream? To move up to the main roster?"

"It wasn't my dream." Audrey muttered, picking at her nails. Though she dreamed of being a reporter, that dream never held thoughts of a twenty by twenty mat surrounded by turnbuckles and ropes. She always dreamed of herself covering the President, or backstage at the Grammy's. A pang of guilt shot through her, propelled by Devin's ever growing anger.

"Which makes it so much fucking _**worse**_! You're nothing special, you're just new. And you're starting to wear out your welcome."

"What in the world are you on about now?" Audrey had never felt so accused, so attacked.

"You've been the Princess since day one around here. Things started to change around the time you provoked Bull. How come you didn't get in trouble, but he did? He wouldn't have done anything to you had you not started it."

"I just asked him a **question**!" she cried.

"Yeah. You provoked him because he threatened your stupid boyfriend. I doubt he even really loves you." Tears stung at Audrey's eyes as Devin aimed below the belt.

"Baron loves me. And I love him." Devin laughed, throwing the shirt she'd been wringing the whole time at the door.

"Its probably an act, to boost his ego. He bags the new chick, and suddenly, all eyes are on big bad Baron Corbin."

"_No_." it came out as a choked whimper, Audrey trying not to believe Devin's hateful rant.

"He was in love with a _rock star_ before you, Audrey! A beautiful woman that travelled the world, and could give it to him! What would he want with a pathetic little troll like you, except bragging rights."

"**You** took my dream from me," Devin continued while Audrey fell silent, "because of **you**, I'm back in the Rookies class, I'm back to being a _nobody_!"

"Your personality makes you a nobody, Devin. You were always my friend." Audrey sobbed, smearing her fresh makeup.

"**Friend**? _Please_. You dropped me like a hot potato once Baron put his gorilla arms around you. You left me for Alexa. Perfect little picture, wasn't it? Double dates, Disney movie marathons, motorcycle rides through the sunset? I was just your stepping stone. Wasn't I? Well congratu-fucking-lations, Audrey. You stepped over me."

"Devin-"

"Save it. I don't care, anyways." Picking up her shirt, Devin walked out the door, Audrey backing into a corner, sliding down the wall in tears.

**xxx**

Baron was in his own dressing room, getting ready for a match against Steve Cutler. The military vet was good, if they'd ever really give him an opportunity. He'd felt that way once; forgotten, underused, misunderstood. It took forever to get out of that slump, and he hoped for Steve's sake he would too.

Looking at his phone, he still had a good amount of time before the show started, smiling at the wallpaper on the screen. Alexa had taken it at Corey's house, the two of them in the pool, Audrey on his back. He hadn't seen her all day, an oddity, given how small the halls of Full Sail really were, and wondered if he should worry. Audrey was capable of taking care of herself, he had to remember that. Not everyone was Bull Dempsey. Anyone else would have found him crazy, but he missed not having her with him. In the ring, Baron was the 'Lone Wolf' but outside, he was fine with being labeled 'clingy'. It was the hardest part of being in a relationship with a touring musician. Sure, it was nice seeing the world, and watching your girlfriend fulfill her dream in front of thousands, but he hated watching her get on the bus away from him all the time, for days, weeks, or even months at a time. Skype could never replace skin to skin contact, and your relationship couldn't really grow over a here or there ten minute conversation before a show. Having Audrey as close as he did made Baron happier than pretty much anything a rock star life could have given him.

Sliding his phone in his vest pocket, Baron decided to head over and see her, met by a very out of breath Carmella.

"Whoa, 'Mella. Where's the fire?" he teased, holding her by the shoulders to still her.

"Emma heard Devin and Audrey goin' at it in her room. Saw Devin stompin' outta there all angry, and now Audrey won't open the door for nobody." Turning her around, Baron tried not to let his rage get to him.

"Let's go."

**xxx**

She could hear them banging, but she wanted to be alone. Devin's words still swirled in her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Did she really ruin things for Devin? What else did she mess up? Was she right about Baron? Thoughts consumed her like wildfire, and Audrey could do nothing but let herself burn.

_"Audrey? Baby it's me, open the door."_ Baron's voice broke her of her thoughts for a moment, tucking her knees tighter against her.

"Go away."

_"Audrey, talk to me. Open the door."_ he pleaded, something she'd never known him to do. Silently, she unlocked the door, turning her back as she heard him step inside, shooing everyone away, and locking it behind him.

He could hear her sniffling, every one a little crack in his heart. She kept her back to him, unwilling to let him see her face.

"I heard Devin was here."

"Yeah." Audrey breathed, Baron trying to hold her, but she pulled away.

"What did she do to you. Did she hurt you?" She shook her head fiercely, stepping towards her mirror, Baron seeing her face in the reflection. Red, tear streaked, make up smeared, creases of frustration all over it.

"She said some things, some _really_ mean, nasty things. Some of them might be true, I don't even know anymore."

"Baby."

"I should go." Baron halted, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Go where?"

"I shouldn't be here, Baron. I've messed up enough."

"_Messed up_? Audrey? What did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter." Audrey waved him off, putting what little she had taken out back in her bag, but Baron wasn't about to let it go, taking her bag, throwing it on the chair behind him. He turned her around, forcing her to look at him.

"She hates me. I ruined everything for her. She dreamed about moving to the main roster, and I took it away from her." Audrey took a deep shaky breath and continued.

"She said you were only with me to boost your ego. That everyone would notice that you got the new chick. That I could never amount to your last relationship, and you don't really love me."

Baron sighed, pulling her against him, her head close to his heart, letting her listen to it's steady beat, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I love _you_, Audrey Quinn Collins. _You_ are the best thing in my life, and I'd drop everything for you. **Yes**, I dated a rock star. **Yes**, I loved her. But it wasn't built to last. She wanted the world, and I wanted her. We were never together for long, and I knew I wasn't enough for her."

"Am I enough for you?" Baron's face broke out into a grin, tipping her chin up to look at him.

"More than enough. You're so out of my league. You're beautiful, even when you just wake up. You're so damned smart, always getting on me about my posts,"

"Your spelling is horrible sometimes." she giggled, Baron kissing her forehead before continuing,

"The rock star life is cool, but it's not for me. What's for me is being here with you, living our lives together." Audrey leaned into him, still thinking about what Devin said.

"What about here though? This was never what I had planned. Did I really take this away from her?" Baron felt her heart rate rising, settling her in her makeup chair, kneeling beside her.

"The only person that could take anything away from Devin is herself. They saw potential in _you_, Audrey. They saw the way fans reacted to you, in ways they didn't in Devin, and she did nothing to change it. So what if you never saw yourself in this business? Neither did I. I was gonna be a football player, and go to the Super Bowl. Hey, what if we would have met there, you interviewing me when I became MVP?" she smiled through the tears.

"You're always my MVP."

"Cheesy, but I'll still take it. What I'm trying to say is, we all took different paths to get where we are, but we're here. You didn't take anything from her. You're just better at it." Audrey reached up for a kiss, then letting go to look at herself in the mirror.

"Great. I look like shit, and I've got less than thirty minutes before my interview with the Vaudevillains."

"I already like what you have on." Looking down, she laughed. She'd forgotten what she came in wearing, finding one of his shirts in the laundry, pairing it with leggings. Baron wet a paper towel, wiping her face slowly.

"Get ready, gorgeous. Tonight's a big night for you. And at the end of it, I'll be here, and I'm gonna spend the evening proving to you how much I love you."

"You don't have to do that, Baron. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Maybe I want to, huh? Loving you is my favorite thing to do."

"What about kicking someone's ass?"

"That's just fun. Now come on, its almost show time, and I know you'll look incredible. You always do."

Baron knew problems with Devin had just begun, but he was determined to keep that burgeoning smile on his girlfriend's lips as he watched her flit around and get ready, blowing him kisses from the mirror as she reapplied what little makeup she wore. He'd keep his worries to himself tonight, knowing that it would probably get worse before it got better.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUDREY **didn't usually attend the house shows, not very fond of being where she worked with nothing to do, but she wasn't in the mood to be alone that evening, especially after spending the day being lazy in bed with Baron, catching up on their Netflix shows. He was busy getting ready before his match with Sylvester Lefort, Audrey deciding to roam the halls, a little irked at the way everyone was staring at her. It had only been a couple nights since the incident at Full Sail, and though she'd only received a few calls and texts from her closer friends, it seemed the whole roster was interested in how she was doing.

Stepping into the cafeteria, she was happy to find a few friendlier faces, even though they too were awkwardly staring at her. Getting herself some lunch, Audrey sat at their table, looking all of them in the eye.

"Guys. I'm_ fine._"

"Really, buttercup? You looked pretty rough the other night. No offense, of course."

"Thanks, Cass. And yeah. I wasn't exactly on top of the world that night, but Baron's been a big help. Thanks for getting him for me, 'Melly."

"I bet he has. You're lucky, you look good with sex hair."

**"CARMELLA!"** Audrey gasped, resisting the urge to smooth out her wavy hair, trying to fight the crimson creeping into her cheeks.

"Just sayin, Auddy. But I'm glad you guys have each other. He really loves you."

"I really love him too, no matter what certain little brunette bitches seem to think." Audrey grinned ruefully, stabbing her chicken with her fork.

"Jealousy don't look good on her at all, and that's all it really is. She thought she would be the princess around here, but she's nothin' special. I heard she's even stinkin' up Coach Brookside's rookie class." Enzo said, shaking his head.

"But I heard she's been makin' friends with some of the other mean girls around here. Alexa said she saw her followin' Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch like a little puppy." The air was suddenly trapped in Audrey's lungs, listening to Carmella's last statement. Everything was fine as long as it was her versus Devin, knowing that she was basically nothing but hot air, but Becky and Sasha were nothing to laugh at, and the thought of having to face them in some form or fashion was a little daunting.

"I say you fight the broad." Enzo stated plainly, shrugging his shoulders, "show her you mean business."

"Yeah right, 'Zo. Even if she's horrible at it, Devin's still been training, and Audrey hasn't. She doesn't even have ring gear." Collin replied, arguing with his best friend.

"So she borrows something from the girls. And she don't have to learn much, just how to defend herself, maybe land a few punches. Audrey, you've been in a fight before, right?"

"Not a wrestling match, but I had a couple fights in high school."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we're good."

"Don't listen to him, Aud. You don't have to fight her." They got up to leave, the guys in a tag match against the Vaudevillains. Audrey herself headed back towards Baron's room, no longer focusing on the stares, but thinking about what Enzo was saying.

xx

Baron could tell the change in Audrey's mood as soon as she stepped back in the room. She was picking at her nails, a sure sign she was conflicted over something, and he knew he'd have to work to get it out of her. One thing about Audrey, she would put his own well being over hers, something that drove him crazy, mainly because he was the same way about her.

Audrey plopped down on the end of the bench, Baron stepping behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be the one getting their shoulders rubbed? You're the one with the match coming up in a minute."

"It's just Sylvester. That Frenchman won't know what hit him. Now. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think that there's something on my mind?" she tensed under his touch, Baron dipping down briefly to kiss the top of her head."

"Because I know you. Now spill."

"It's nothing, really. I was talking to Collin, Enzo, and 'Mella about the other night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Enzo said something, and it got me thinking."

"Which was?"

"It's not important."

"It's important enough to have you rattled." He hated playing this back and forth game with her, it bugged him more than if she'd just come out and say it."

"He said I should fight her."

_"What?"_ Baron started pacing, unable to control his emotions, or his mouth.

"Is he _crazy? _Are___**you**_ crazy? You can't fight her."

"And why not?"

"She's had training! You haven't!" He didn't mean to yell, at her, but she sounded completely ludicrous.

"Its not like she's Nikki Bella or something. This is Devin we're talking about. I can take her." Baron inhaled sharply, afraid to really lose his temper.

"We'll talk about this later. I've got to get to gorilla, my match is next." A quick peck of a kiss, and Baron walked out of the locker room, leaving a frustrated Audrey behind to stew.

xx

Audrey watched his match behind the curtains, just outside of gorilla. To the fans, he seemed just as sneering and as anti social as the Lone Wolf was supposed to be, but Audrey was able to easily tell he was slightly off his game. He cracked his neck, loosening up, and Audrey felt a little sorry for Sylvester. He was going to take the brunt of the frustration she'd caused.

She jumped at the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder, smiling when she saw it was just Alexa.

"Sami said he heard you and Baron arguing a little earlier. Are you alright?"

"Nothing stays secret for long backstage at any NXT show, does it?" shaking her head, she heard the bell ring, watching Baron's hand get raised in victory. Another quick match, another easy win.

"Enzo said I should challenge Devin to a match. I told Baron, and he didn't take it too well." Baron walked past, catching his girlfriend's eye and walking past. It hurt a little bit, but she swallowed those feelings, Alexa shooting her a sympathetic look.

"He just wants you to be safe."

"I know that. But I have the feeling Devin's not the talk rationally type."

xx

Baron changed quickly, his mood still dark, just wanting to head home, and talk through things with Audrey. He understood her want to stand up to Devin, but he didn't want her to go through the pain that he'd gone through. Barely listening to what was going on in the arena, he rolled his eyes, hearing Sasha Banks' music hit.

"It seems to me that lately there's an injustice in the women's division." he snorted._ Injustice?_ Sasha had been watching too many Shield clips on Youtube.

"There are too many ladies back there just being handed opportunities. They need to be reminded, you're supposed to earn things around here."

"Its about time we start showing these girls who deserves to be on top." If it wasn't the little weasel herself, Devin Taylor.

"I say we start with a personal thorn in my side. Little miss side ponytail, Bayley." Baron was heading out of his room when Bayley's music hit, confused by the sudden quiet of the crowd. Who didn't love Bayley? The girl was infectious to say the least. Slinging his bag on his shoulder, he made his way to where Audrey and Alexa were still watching from behind the curtains, both of them looking like they were ready to pounce. Easily being able to see over their heads, the sight sickened him. Becky Lynch was dragging Bayley to the ring, who looked like she'd been jumped from behind. Still in her street clothes, her hair was falling out of its ponytail, the pain evident on her face.

Audrey was having a hard time watching one of her friends getting tormented, pushed around by Becky and Sasha. Watching Devin slap her across the face, she had seen more than enough.

"Where are you going?!" Alexa cried, Baron trying to hold her back, missing her by just a second. Taking a mic from the production team, Audrey stepped through gorilla and onto the stage.

"Enough! That's enough!"

_"Well well well, if it isn't reporter girl herself, Audrey Quinn. Always have to get yourself in the spotlight, don't you?_

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Devin, but I see you found company in it. Are you just scared to fight your battles alone? A battle you started?" As long as she kept talking, they were leaving Bayley alone, giving her a chance to breathe.

_"You're just like Bayley here, Audrey. Everything just gets handed to you."_

"You think I haven't earned my spot? You think I haven't earned my way here?" Devin shook her head no, laughing like Audrey was a comedienne on Open Mic Night.

"I know one way I can earn it." Confidence rushed through her, straightening her stance.

_"Are you challenging me to a match?"_

"We'll make it a tag team match, since you seem to struggle being alone. Two weeks from now, I'll show you how much I belong here." Cheers erupted from the audience, the chanting of her name striking Audrey right in her heart.

_"What about you? Who in their right mind would help you?_

"Oh. I don't think I'm gonna have to worry about that too much." With Audrey keeping the trio's focus on her, Bayley had gotten back to her feet, surprising Becky with a Bayley to Belly, Sasha and Devin scurrying to ringside, tugging Becky out with them. Bayley looked up the ramp at Audrey, still holding her ribs, but nodding in her direction. Audrey knew she still had a score to settle with Sasha and her former friend Becky, and would be eager to get the chance to have another go at them.

Leaving the ramp, Audrey's adrenaline high started to fade, small pangs of worry starting to set in. Not about her upcoming match with Devin- she'd set her mind to it, and was determined. Devin didn't scare her, but what was Baron going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

_I need to preface this chapter by saying thank you to everyone that's continued to send me messages, likes, and follows this story. I've had horrible writer's block, determining what I really wanted to do with this part of the story. I hope that same support continues with these next chapters, and I hope to not be gone as long before the next chapter!_

* * *

**BARON** learned early in life that a person's body language spoke volumes over whatever came out of their mouths, that being said, he was screaming in silence that evening, leaning against the hood of his car, waiting for Audrey to catch up to him. He'd stormed off not long after she'd reached the ramp, ignoring Alexa's calls for him to come back. His ears rang with the cheers of the audience, no doubt confused to see her, but glad that someone was coming to Bayley's aid. Baron didn't need to hear what she was going to say, he already knew what was to come.

Audrey stepped outside carefully, eyeing Baron with a shyness she hadn't felt around him since they'd met, but for a much different reason now. She knew she'd done Baron wrong, someone who loved and cared about her, and she'd gone against his advice, and challenged Devin to a match. He'd be angry with her, Audrey didn't doubt it for a second, but she only hoped he'd be able to control it long enough to listen to her, maybe see why she felt like it was something she had to do.

"I thought you might have already left."

"Thought about it, honestly. " His voice was low and steady, and for some reason, that scared Audrey more. She was steeling herself for him to start yelling at her, but there was no real way for her to prep for this darker side of him, the _"wolf"_ side that she'd watched him use on many of his opponents in the ring.

"Baron, listen."

"Why, you didn't?" Audrey stopped in her tracks, right there in the middle of the parking lot. A car could have hit her right then, and she doubted she would have even felt it. Her hands jammed in her pockets, she stared at him through the wisps of hair that fell out of the ponytail she'd tied her hair in a few minutes earlier.

"I know, I didn't. And I'm sorry. But I had a reason." His chuckle in response was far from lighthearted.

"Oh I **bet**. I mean, I'm all for getting revenge, but-"

"_Revenge?_ Is that why you think I went out there tonight? Just to get _revenge_ on Devin?"

"Of course you did. Yeah, Bayley's your friend, but you could have let someone like Alexa, or Carmella go and help her. It had to be **you**."

**"You're damned right, it had to be me!"** Baron was actually startled, Audrey had never raised her voice around him, much less directing it at him.

"Devin and I are in the middle of a war, but it was a war of words. She thought she could break me by saying all these ludicrous things, and yeah, it almost worked, but its still just words. That all changed tonight, when she walked out to that ring, following Sasha and Becky like their little puppy dog."

"Babe."

"**NO!** You've been standing there all mad because you thought something, well I get to stand here, and tell you you're wrong!" Straightening her stance, Audrey crossed her arms in front of her chest, mimicking Baron.

"Do you know where Bayley was before she was jumped? I asked her. She was backstage, in the cafeteria. The same cafeteria I was in, the same backstage that I was in. Becky and Sasha have no use for words. You can't just talk something out with them. And now, Devin's joined them in their little quest to make women who get in their way pay for it. How easy would it have been for them to grab me instead of Bayley? How do I know they weren't planning on doing the same thing to me later on? I had to go out there tonight, Baron. I had to get to Devin before she got to me again."

The more frustrated Audrey got, the more Baron softened. He hadn't even thought of it that way, he hadn't even thought about anything but himself.

Audrey sniffled, Baron stepping forward to hug her, but she backed away.

"You- you didn't _trust_ me. You thought I just went out there to shut Devin up? Is that all you think of me?"

"Auddy, no. Of course not."

"Then why get so angry? Why stomp away, why glare me down?"

"Because, Audrey, if you haven't noticed, _I love you_. And part of me loving you means I want to protect you. I want to protect you from assholes like Dean Ambrose. Protect you from apes like Bull Dempsey. That also means I want to protect you from yourself. I saw how bad Devin hurt you. I know how much the want to get revenge on someone can eat at you, and make you do crazy things." Audrey stood her ground, even with Baron stalking closer, suddenly towering beside her, his eyes gleaning with a mixture of rage and love.

"Remember what you told me that night at Takeover? **'I don't want you to get hurt.'** Why can't you think I wouldn't want that for you too? I've been working for over three years, training almost every day, with a background in football and boxing, and still get my ass kicked. When you said you were thinking about challenging Devin, honey, I know you could kick her ass, but maybe I'm selfish about this, maybe I'm too macho about this, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I don't think I could really handle hearing you cry out in pain. I don't want you to feel the way I've felt after some of my matches. I want to protect you from that."

Though she fought them with all her might, tears were stinging Audrey's eyes, trying to wipe them away before Baron could see. She hated the fact she cried whenever she was mad. There was no way she was going to seem tough, and be able to stand up to Devin if she couldn't even handle one argument with her boyfriend.

Baron knew what she was trying to do, trying to hide his smile, letting her do it. As stubborn as she could be, he loved her for it. Audrey was tougher than she knew, but that wasn't something he could tell her, she had to find that out on her own. As much as he wanted to dry her tears, hold her close and kiss away her fears, he waited, trying to let her sort through her emotions.

Silently, Audrey reached over, lacing her fingers with his. They didn't need to speak, and frankly, neither of them really even knowing what to say, until she hesitantly looked up at him.

"You think I could take her though, yeah?" That little devilish grin made Baron laugh, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Uh _hello._ Have you met you, lately? I'm pretty sure you can do anything you set your mind to. Besides, Devin's already been learning a few moves, so you can plan for her attack. You though, you're the wildcard. Well. One of them."

_"One?"_

"Yeah. You see, you still have to get past Regal. Your match isn't official until he signs off on it." For the first time that evening, Audrey's nerves caught up with her, making her gulp. She may not have been scared of Devin Taylor, but William Regal was a whole 'nother ballgame.


End file.
